Iron Spears
Hailing from the feudal world of Ailinne, the Iron Spears (Hastae Ferrum in High Gothic) are a 22nd Founding Successor Chapter of the Blood Angels. Operating from their fortress-monastery of Dunbairrche, the Iron Spears are deployed across the Segmentum Obscurus and Segmentum Ultima. The Chapter has been led by High Chieftain Fionn Cathair for nearly five centuries since his predecessors passing in 634.M41 History and Notable Engagements Founding The Iron Spears Chapter was created in the 37th Millennium during the 22nd Founding using the gene-seed of Sanguinius. They were created to be a standing force for the northern regions of the Imperium. It was from the ranks of the Blood Angels that the first officers of the Iron Spears originated, including Rinnal Boru who was chosen to be the first Chapter Master. Even the Iron Spears chosen homeworld is relatively near Baal. Attack on Craftworld Feinnwe In early M38 the Imperium re-encountered the small Aeldari Craftworld Feinnwe that reappeared in Sub-Sector Erin. By the time of it's reappearance the Craftworld was badly damaged but it was still considered a threat. Taking advantage of the situation, High Chieftain Chulainn Nuada led several Companies worth of Marines in a massive and devastating assault on the Craftworld, managing to slay more almost a third of the Craftworld's population before being recalled. Pacification of Mavros In 236.M39, the population of the planet Mavros, homeworld of the Angels Vigilant Chapter, attempted to secede from the Imperium. During the Mavros Revolution the Angels Vigilant had entered a state of radio silence, never responding to any transmissions from the greater Imperium. The Iron Spears were sent to quell the rebellion and investigate the radio silence. When they arrived on Mavros they discovered temples, shrines, altars, and effigies built to honor the Chaos gods. As they cut through the hordes of cultists and reached the Angels Vigilant Fortress-Monastery, the Loyalists were assaulted by a unit of Death Company Marines bearing the Mark of Khorne . In the midst of the skirmish the rest of the Angels Vigilant Chapter (now known as the Void Stalkers) emerged, revealing that they had fallen to chaos, and that this renegade chapter was the mastermind behind the planetary secession. After a long and grueling battle against the Void Stalkers and their waves of chaos cultists, the Astartes forces were forced to resort to Exterminatus. However, some of the Angels Vigilant escaped the planet aboard a lone Battle Barge and fled into the Eye of Terror. Battle of Ailinne The Battle of Ailinne took place in the year 677.M39 and pitted the Iron Spears Chapter against several "Congregations" of Void Stalkers (who had returned after 441 years in hiding). The Void Stalkers were followed by many warbands from the Word Bearers and World Eaters, as well as a massive cultist army. The battle was initially largely in favor of the Iron Spears, whose Monastery was protected by void shields, auto-defenses, and a natural ring of impassible mountains with only one passage. For a time the Iron Spears were able to exact heavy casualties among the Traitors until they were betrayed by Gofraid, Chieftain of the 10th Clan-Company. During the battle, Gofraid was psychically contacted and corrupted by Elymas, Archsorcerer of the Void Stalkers. After falling to chaos, Chieftain Gofraid was responsible for disabling the Fortresses automatic defense systems and opening the "Blackstair Gate", allowing the Traitors to storm Dunbairrche directly. Following this, High Chieftain Garmund Mor gave the order unleash the entire Chapters Death Company (which at the time contained 107 Marines) upon the enemy. Despite the loss of the automated defenses and massive casualties the Iron Spears prevented the enemy from breaching the inner-most sections of the Monastery. As the battle dragged on, Sergeant Murchadh was able to send out a distress call for reinforcements. The call was answered by Companies from the Blood Angels and Broken Wings who arrived to provide relief for the Iron Spears. The two loyalist chapters were finally able to swiftly drive away the traitors (including Gofraid, now known as Talexus Battlereaver). Despite successfully defending their Homeworld and Fortress-Monastery, 62% of the Iron Spears Chapter (including the Chapter Master) had perished in battle. Battle of Da Great Rok Sometime in the early 41st Millennium, the Kern Vanguard discovered the Orks of Kilandros were attempting to convert their homeworld's moon into a mobile fortress dubbed 'Da Great Rok' and it was believed they were planning to crash it into Terra. The Imperials put together a fighting force consisting of several Guard Regiments, Astartes from the Iron Spears and Angels of Salvation Chapter. The Imperium had underestimated the Ork presence and failed in their initial plan to disable the thrust system using meltabombs. Over the course of the battle, the Iron Spears managed to gain control of the area around the primary power generator and rigged it with manually activated incendiary devices. Though Iron Spears forces initially refused to follow the rest of the Imperials in retreat and sought to slaughter every Ork present, the Angels of Salvation commander convinced the Marines that it would be against the will of the Emperor to waste an entire fighting force on a lost cause. Chieftain Thoore, having had his honor stained in a previous engagement, elected to stay behind with the detonator while the other Imperial forces escaped in order to restore dignity to his name. The destruction of the primary power generator not only successfully destroyed "Da Great Roks" machinery, but also created massive tectonic upheavals that killed all the Orks on the planetoid. Devastation of Baal Because of the Blood Angels assistance in the defense of Ailinne, the Iron Spears were one of the first Chapter's to respond to their predecessors call for aid in the defense of Baal. The Iron Spears deployed almost most of their Chapter and the entire Death Company (166 Marines). Only the 10th Clan-Company (80 Marines) and the Chapter's scouts remained on Ailinne. During the Devastation of Baal the Iron Spears stood side by side with the Sons of Sanguinius, together defending their ancestral home from the Tyranid hordes with righteous ferocity. When the Imperial forces were forced back into the Arx Angelicum, the Iron Spears along with three other Blood Angels successors sought to defend the Blood Angels' reclusiam from xenos taint. It was only when it seemed that the Iron Spears were to be overrun did the resurrected Roboute Guilliman arrive with the forces of the Indomitus Crusade and drive out the Tyranids. By the end of the conflict the Iron Spears suffered 551 casualties (717 including Death Company losses) with only 269 Marines survived. This meant that 67% of the fighting force was killed (55% of the entire Chapter). * The 1st Clan-Company lost 25 Veterans and 5 Terminators * The 2nd Clan-Company lost 64 Battle-Brothers * The 3rd Clan-Company lost 44 Battle-Brothers * The 4th Clan-Company lost 51 Battle-Brothers * The 5th Clan-Company was completely wiped out * The 6th Clan-Company lost 67 Battle-Brothers * The 7th Clan-Company lost 45 Battle-Brothers * The 8th Clan-Company was completely wiped out * The 9th Clan-Company lost 70 Battle-Brothers * Death Company was completely wiped out While they were offered enough Primaris Marines to almost completely rebuild the Chapter, they only accepted 251, bringing the Iron Spears Chapter to a total of 700 Marines. After less than two-and-a-half decades the Iron Spears were able to make a full recovery and return to full-strength Chapter Organisation The Iron Spears Chapter is organized into 10 Companies known as Clan-Companies (or simply Clans). The Iron Spears organization is very similar to Codex organization, the main difference being that the Iron Spears do not have a scout company. Rather five "Neophyte septs" (containing five "Unblooded" each) are attached to every battle Company in order to 'gain combat experience'. The 10th Clan-Company is made up of two rotating septs from each Reserve Company (for a total of eight squads and 80 Marines). The 10th Clan-Company is charged with the defense of the Fortress-Monastery and almost never leave their home system. With the introduction of Primaris Marines, the Iron Spears have created a "Primaris sept"; consisting of an Intercessor Sergeant, five Intercessor Marines, and four Aggressor Marines. Officer Ranks Specialist Ranks Line Ranks Specialist Formations Order of Battle Chapter Command Companies Combat Doctrine The Iron Spears are adepts at using shock and awe tactics, rushing headlong at their enemies with overwhelming strength, obliterating them as fast as possible. Through this they are able to disrupt their foes perception of the battlefield and destroy their will to fight. All the while they carry out their duty unflinchingly and with an unnerving amount of zeal. To many, the Chapter's tactic of an "all-out" brutal assault appears savage and barbaric. Like all those descended from Sanguinius, the Iron Spears are stalwart in the face of the enemy. However the Chapter seems to take bravery to an extreme level. The concept of retreat is almost anathema to the Iron Spears sometimes regardless of whether or not such an action is advantages. They relentlessly push towards their foes with all their might and will continue to fight until they are physically unable. It would require extreme casualties for Iron Spears force commanders to even consider the option of losing even an inch of ground. It is though this ideology that they have become just as proficient at defense as they are at attack. Despite the high casualty rate attributed to the Chapter's chosen combat doctrine, the Iron Spears have somehow always managed to fully recover and return to full-strength faster than most other Chapters. Chapter Beliefs The Chapter cult revolves around zealous and near-fanatical reverence towards Sanguinius. Mighty statues of their Primarch grace the Dunbairrche’s halls alongside Chapter heroes and his words are taught and read by every Battle-Brother. Some Inquisitors of the Ordo Hereticus suspect the Iron Spears of worshiping Sanguinius above the Emperor himself, such accusations have been continuously denied by the Chapter. Although Primaris Marines were openly welcomed into the Chapter, the Iron Spears remain wary of what they consider their "semi-heretical" origins and only maintain 240 Primaris Marines (250 at the most). Every other Marine is produced in the "old fashion" method. Unlike other Blood Angels successors, the Iron Spears rarely administer the Emperor's Peace to brothers suffering from the Black Rage, rather they believe that every Battle-Brother deserves a glorious death in combat no matter the affliction. They also believe that even when suffering from Black Rage they are still capable of fighting the enemies of Man in the name of the Emperor and Sanguinius. As such members of the Chapter who suffer from the Black Rage and are inducted into the Death Company put into stasis and locked away in the Dubsacrair ''(Dark Sanctum) until they are needed. The Iron Spears are also known to cover members of the Death Company in numerous seals and scrolls filled with prayers and litanies. Chapter Gene-Seed Primarch's Curse: (Add Name Here) Chapter Customs and Demeanor The Iron Spears dogma believes that nothing related to their foes should remain, the Iron Spears are driven to burn his corpse, destroy his works, and go to great lengths to sweep away anything remotely related to their enemy. Battle-Brothers of the Iron Spears Chapter are known to become so engrossed in their mission that anything else is regarded as a secondary concern. The Iron Spears have no concept of the notion of defeat and would prefer to die a glorious death than accept that they have lost. They are unwavering in the face of adversity and are capable of the most awe-inspiring feats of courage. Yet on occasion stubbornness of Battle-Brothers has been to the detriment of the larger strategic situation. The Iron Spears have a very close connection with the culture of their Homeworld, combining the native Ailinnean culture with their Chapter culture. Ailinnean culture is considered to be very similar to the Celtic culture found in Terra's ancient past. Alinnean cultural influence on the Iron Spears have lead to; -Unique terms for officers; The High Chieftain is the Chapter Master, Chieftains are Captains, Clerics are Chaplains, Druids are Librarians, Shamans are Apothecaries, and Blacksmiths are Librarians. Companies are also given a unique name within the Iron Spears and are refereed to as Clan-Companies (or simply Clans, with Squads being called Septs). -Each Clan-Company in the Chapter has their own tartan pattern that is used as part of their battle standard. Some Marines were loincloths based on their Clan-Companies tartan. -Clerics wear special loincloths bearing a prayer of the Chapter Cult, written in the Ailinnean language. -Prayers are inscribed on the Chapter's Venerable Dreadnoughts written in the native language of Ailinne -Marine's armor is often adorned with native cultural imagery -Like their progenitors, the Iron Spears also have an appreciation for fine art and poetry, but like with everything in their Chapter, is filled with the iconography of Ailinne (poetry is done in the Ailinnean language). Link: Poems of the Iron Spears Notable Members *'Fionn Cathair:' High Chieftain of the Iron Spears since 634.M41. High King of Ailinne. De Jure delegate of the Iron Spears Chapter to the Celtic Sector Council *'Niall Ciotach:' 1st Chieftain and Regent of the Iron Spears. Lord Lieutenant of Ailinne. De Facto delegate of the Iron Spears Chapter to the Celtic Sector Council *'Padraic:' 2nd Chieftain, Master of the Watch *'Diarmid:' 3rd Chieftain, Master of the Arsenal *'Sinon:' 4th Chieftain, Master of the Fleet *'Gregor:' 5th Chieftain, Master of Marches *'Alistair:' 6th Chieftain, Master of Rites *'Conan:' 7th Chieftain, Chief Victualler *'Beowulf:' 8th Chieftain, Lord Executioner *'Domnall:' 9th Chieftain, Master of Relics *'Godric:' 10th Chieftain, Master of Recruits *'Cathbad:' Grand Cleric, Master of Sanctity *'Rónáin:' Archdruid, Master of the Librarium *'Oisín:' High Shaman, Master of the Apothecarion *'Gobannus:' Chief Blacksmith, Master of the Forge Previous Chapter Masters *'Ulfric Torvin:' Served 433-634.M41 *'Diare Barrach:' Served until 433.M41. *'Garmund Mor:' Served Until 677.M39. *'Chulainn Nuada (Second High Chieftain):' Served ???-Early M38; currently the Chapter's oldest surviving Venerable Dreadnought. *'Rinnal Boru (First High Chieftain):' Served in early M37-???. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge Chapter Fleet * 'Retribution (Battle Barge) '''- Flagship of the Iron Spears Chapter * Spearhead (Battle Barge) * Sunburst (Battle Barge) * Sanguine Communion (Strike Cruiser) * Pride of Boru (Strike Cruiser) * Bloodlet Star (Strike Cruiser) * Righteous Vindicator (Strike Cruiser) * Relentless Fury (Strike Cruiser) * 15 Rapid Strike Vessels (Escorts) * 35 Thunderhawk Gunships * 5 Tunderhawk Transports Chapter Relics Chapter Relations Allies * 'Blood Angels: '''The Iron Spears have inherited much from their parent chapter, sharing their love of art and poetry as well as their preference for "shock tactics". Not only that, but the Iron Spears have a long history of cooperation with the Blood Angels, notable examples include the Pacification of Mavros where the Iron Spears partook in a battle against a a fellow Blood Angels successor (Void Stalkers) that had gone renegade, and the Battle of Ailinne where the Blood Angels saved the Iron Spears from total annihilation. * '''Space Wolves: '''The Chapter also has good relations with the Space Wolves and even shares much in common with the Fenrisian marines, namely their "savage" nature and similar cultures despite hailing from different planets. * '''Golden Seraphs: '''Both Chapters have a cult revolving around the near-fanatical devotion of their shared Primarch Sanguinus. * '''Broken Wings: '''Not only are both Chapters descended from the Primarch Sanguinius, the Broken Wings once saved the Iron Spears from annihilation during the Battle of Ailinne. * '''Angels of Salvation: '''While the Iron Spears have a typically low opinion of the Sons of El'Johnson, they maintain a friendly relationship with the Angels of Salvation, working alongside them on numerous occasions. * '''Celtic Sector Imperial Factions: '''The Chapter takes pride in the defense of it's home sector, forming close bonds with the Imperial factions that are present (including the Sororitas Order of the Wilted Rose and the Mechanicus Forgeworld Svarog III). The Chapter is even somewhat active in the government, with a spot on the Sector Council designated for the Iron Spears Chapter. Enemies * '''Astral Leviathans: '''The Iron Spears have an incredibly bitter relationship with the Astral Leviathans Chapter. The Iron Spears view the Leviathans as being to fanatical in their devotion to the Emperor while the Leviathans loathe the Spears for (potentially) worshiping Sangiunius above the Emperor. * '''Void Stalkers: '''The Iron Spears have developed a hateful relationship with the Void Stalkers Warband over the course of their many battles against each other. This relationship was highlighted when Iron Spears destroyed Mavros (Void Stalkers homeworld) and the Void Stalkers assaulted Ailinne (Iron Spears homeworld). Even when the Void Stalkers were known as the Angels Vigilant before their heresy, they still had a less than amicable relationship with the Iron Spears. * '''Mad Skullz Klan: '''The Mad Skullz are a massive goup of Orks originating from the desert world of Kilandros. The Mad Skullz present one of the largest threats to the Celtic Sector. * '''Hive Fleet Leviathan: '''The Iron Spears have fought against the swarms of Hive Fleet Leviathan as the latter encrouches on the northern portions of Segmentum Ultima. * '''Cabal of the Sundered Hope: '''Since the early 40th millennium the Celtic Sector has been plagued by several raids conducted by the Drukhari Cabal of the Sundered Hope. * '''Craftworld Feinnwe: '''While Craftworld Feinnwe is one the oldest enemies of the Iron Spears Chapter, in the present both factions are locked in a "Cold War" and remain content to stay out of each others way (with the exception of small skirmishes). Notable Quotes By the Iron Spears About the Iron Spears ''Feel free to add your own Gallery Iron Spears Tactical (4th Company).jpg|Iron Spears Tactical Marine of the 4th Clan-Company. Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:22nd Founding Category:Blood Angels Successors